


Not Going Anywhere

by RockPaperbackScissors



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockPaperbackScissors/pseuds/RockPaperbackScissors
Summary: Zaeed and Thane have a drink - and an uncomfortable conversation - between missions.





	Not Going Anywhere

“A son, eh?”

Thane nodded. His eyelids flickered as though sunlight had flooded the bar.

Zaeed downed his whiskey. It burned like a secret. “Happy reunion?”

The drell’s shoulders rose and fell: half sigh, half shrug. “I’m glad that I found him. He is… less glad.”

Zaeed grunted. “Some kids are better off not knowing their parents.” The bartender refilled his glass.

“Perhaps. But some parents are better for having known their children.”

Zaeed rubbed his forehead. Maybe he’d check up on Bain. Maybe after this goddamn mission was over.

Bain had a steady job, anyway. He wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
